Hospital Rush
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander needs to go in for surgery and Spike doesn't handle it very well.


Title: Hospital Rush  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander needs to go in for surgery and Spike doesn't handle it very well.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #464 from tamingthemuse- Coltish

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When Spike walked into the Magic Box he knew something was wrong with Xander the minute he saw him. Xander wasn't his normal coltish self. He didn't get off the chair and make his way over to Spike for a kiss or a playful pat on the backside. Xander just stayed at the table looking miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" Spike asked as he made his way over to Xander.

"Nothing," Xander answered. "I'm just tired. Kiss?" He asked.

Spike never refused a kiss from his Xan-pet. He pressed his lips against Xander's only to pull away a second later.

"That's not a kiss," Xander said. He then moaned and pressed his hand against his lower right abdomen.

Spike turned to the others. "Are you completely daft?"

Buffy looked confused. "About what?" She looked over at Xander to find him almost doubled over in pain. "Xander? What's wrong?"

Willow stood up and went to his side. She noticed the sweat on his forehead.

"He's got a bloody fever is what's wrong!" Spike snarled. He turned back to Xander and knelt down beside him. "How long have you been sick?"

"Just since yesterday," Xander answered.

Giles joined the others. He pressed his hand against Xander's forehead and ignored Spike's growl. "Spike's right, he has a fever. Xander, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"Breakfast yesterday. I'm not really hungry. And with the vomiting…"

"You've been vomiting?" Giles interrupted.

Xander nodded and groaned again. He fell off the chair as he buckled over in pain. He vaguely heard Willow yell for someone to call for an ambulance before he passed out from the pain.

Spike paced back and forth in the waiting room with the others. It had been an hour since the ambulance came to the Magic Box. Both EMT's looked a little freaked out by the chicken feet hanging in the window but when they heard Spike growl they got back to being professional and loaded Xander into the bus. Spike could tell they were wary of letting him come with but he gave them no option.

When they arrived at the hospital Xander was rushed into surgery when the EMT's told the nurse their assessment of appendicitis that was ready to burst anytime.

The bursting part had Spike freaked out. Back when he was human a lot of people died because their appendix burst, it was too late for the doctors to do anything. But that was over a hundred and twenty-five years ago. Medicine was a lot more advanced now. Spike had to keep reminding himself of that.

A hand touched Spike's arm causing him to jump. Spike turned his head to find Willow staring at him.

"He's going to be all right," Willow told him. "He's tough."

"And stubborn," Spike added. "Xander should have told me he was sick. He'll be the final death of me!"

Willow smiled. Only Xander could annoy Spike this much.

"Alexander Harris family?" A man asked as he came out.

Spike rushed over to him and almost plowed into him. "Where's Xander? Is he okay? Can I see him? Why aren't you saying anything?!"

Giles stepped up. "Perhaps if you took a breath and let the doctor speak he would give us answers."

"Right," Spike said with a glare at Giles. He turned back to the doctor. "Well?"

"I'm Dr. Benson. Alexander is doing fine. He is in recovery right now," he told them. "We managed to remove his appendix before it ruptured. He was very lucky."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

"When can he go home?" Buffy asked. She ignored Spike's dirty look for her asking the question. He was the boyfriend it should have been his question.

"We'll keep him overnight for observation and if everything is well he can go home tomorrow," Dr. Benson answered. "However I want him off work for a week and to make an appointment with his physician before going back to work."

Spike cringed. Xander loved work and not being able to go would drive him crazy. Not to mention no patrol. Spike saw a lot of Chunk Monkey ice cream in Xander's future. "Can I see him, doc?"

"Of course, but only for a few minutes. Alexander needs his rest and visiting hours ended hours ago."

"Fine," Spike grumbled. If he didn't have this chip he would have drained the doctor and stayed with Xander until he made him leave. But he had the chip and the Scoobies were around so he couldn't even threaten the doctor. He turned to the group. "I expect one of you to be here first thing in the morning to collect my Xan-pet. I'll be at his apartment." Spike then stormed away making the doctor scramble to catch up.

Buffy huffed as they left the hospital. "Spike is annoying."

"But he loves your best friend," Giles said. "So you'll put up with it."

Buffy grumbled all the way home.

When Spike walked into Xander's room he was glad to see that the other bed was empty. "Xan-pet?" Spike asked softly.

Xander turned his head. When he saw Spike he smiled. "Hey, baby."

Spike pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling, pet?"

"I'm sore," Xander confessed. "Can I have jello? Every time I stay in the hospital I always have jello."

"Sure thing, I'll talk to a nurse in a little bit about getting you some. And if she refuses I'll send her in here to see you're puppy eyes. You'll get all the jello you want," Spike said with a smile.

Xander laughed before he groaned. "Ow."

Spike ran his fingers through Xander's hair. "You get better and you can go home tomorrow. You'll be off work for at least a week. That includes patrol." He saw Xander was about to protest. "The doctor said. And if you try anything I'll tie you to your bloody bed. That also means no work around the apartment either."

"But I have those shelves that are half way done!" Xander complained.

"Don't care," Spike replied. "And to make sure you don't do anything stupid I'll be staying with you."

Xander looked surprised. "You are?"

Spike nodded. "And we will be discussing me moving in."

"Moving in?" Xander repeated.

"You have a problem with that?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

Every time Spike did that it distracted Xander. How could a simple eyebrow raise be so hot? "No, I don't think so."

"Good," Spike said as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed Xander. "I'll go find that nurse and get you that jello."

"Thanks, Spike," Xander said. "I love you."

Spike smiled. "I love you too, Xan." He left the room in search of jello. Xander would get it one way or another. Spike would make sure Xander always got what he wanted and needed. He would make sure Xander was safe and healthy.

Xander closed his eyes and laughed when he heard Spike yell, "Oi! Who do I have to bite to get my pet some jello?!" Living with Spike would be an adventure all on its own.

The End


End file.
